


Hitting a Nerve

by keepitdreamin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Season 1 Episode 2</p>
<p>What happened after Boyle left Gina and Rosa in the evidence room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting a Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to Season 1 Episode 2
> 
> I have fallen in love with Rosa/Gina and when I started rewatching B99, a lot of scenes kept jumping out, begging to be written, so that's what I'm doing. This one is pre-slash.

Rosa hadn't always worked at the 99th. Fresh out of the academy, she had been assigned to the 35th and had quickly rose through the ranks. She had been partnered with a more experienced detective named Broadus, and she'd looked up to him immensely. That was, until a routine Internal Affairs investigation took a sharp turn and uncovered the skeletons in his closet. He had been taking bribes, stealing from the evidence lockup, mishandling evidence so cases got thrown out.

When that came out, Rosa was also suspected of being dirty and for the months that the IA investigation went on, without her being formally accused or cleared, she worked with it hanging over her head. Eventually, she was cleared of any official suspicion, but still, her colleagues would eye her with doubt whenever she handled evidence or was the lead in a case. When she realized they would always be questioning her every move, she asked for a transfer. Her captain nodded sympathetically and sent her to the 99th.

-

So when, after Boyle left the evidence room, Gina asked in her inconceivable half joking/half completely serious way, "How big of a cut would you want for me to take this zero point two off your hands?" it hit a raw nerve.

Rosa stiffened, nostrils flaring and stared hard at the cocaine before turning to glare at her, "No."

Gina pouted and leaned forward, "This is a level one moneymaking opportunity. It's all profit!"

Rosa glared again, harder, in a way that had had criminals confessing all their sins in mere minutes but had Gina just blinking unimpressed, "I said no."

With a huff, Gina rolled her eyes and flounced over closer, "What has got your panties in a twist, sourpuss? I just want us both to be a little richer."

Having finally had enough of this shit- joking or not-, Rosa slammed down the bag she was holding, stepped toward Gina (who, credit, didn't back down or seem particularly perturbed), and grabbed her tie. Pulling the tie so that their faces were closer, Rosa gritted out, "I. am not. a dirty cop." She held Gina's eyes for a second to make sure her point got across, not noticing or choosing to ignore how blown her pupils were, before letting go and returning to her sorting.

Gina stood still for a second longer, studying the tense lines of Rosa's back, before turning for the door. Before she left though, she turned back around, "Oh and that?" Rosa looked up and Gina smirked, "Totally going into the spank bank. Toodles!" She wiggled her fingers at Rosa and flittered out.

Rosa stared after her for a second, stunned. Then, swallowing hard, she turned back to her work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
